My Lover's Gone
by Unurith
Summary: DM/HS fic in the end it is kinda HS/HY a songfic to Dido's My Lover's Gone


****

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies! 

SVX: This sonfic is to Dido's "My Lover's Gone" It is very sad and all you Duo fans I'm sorry for doing this. Duo is my fave character but this fic just had to be written. Enjoy. ^_~

My Lover's Gone By Space_VixenX

Duo stared up at the ceiling of his small room and sighed as he carefully slipped out of bed not wanting to disturb the angel that slept beside him. Her pixie features masked in a serene peace by sleep. Her dark hair lying in small short wisps around her pillow. The light of dawn bounced through the window and caused the golden beam to dance on her features. He gingerly stroked her bare shoulder before leaving to the closet and getting dressed. As he was leaving he kissed her still lips before slipping out of the room and the house. As soon as he had left Hilde's blue eyes, glazed with sleep, fluttered open and darted around the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed with a slight smile on her face. "Hurry back from your mission Duo, I miss you already."

__

My lover's gone,

His boots no longer by my door,

He left at Dawn,

And as I slept I felt him go.

Sirens wailed through the small ship as it was hit once again by another explosion. Duo grabbed the intercom and screamed into it. "Johnson what the Hell is going on in there," He was answered by nothing but static, "Johnson…Johnson…dammit." Duo turned from the wall and ran passed panicking men who were trying to keep the ship under control. As he reached the engine room he felt the vast heat radiating from the door. As he pressed in the enter codes the door flew open and flames leaped out at him. "Shit!" He pushed his way through the flames searching for his crewman. After a short while he found him unconscious on the floor. He knelt by him feeling for a pulse. When he finally found one he picked him up over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him towards the door. Before he could reach the only exit another explosion pushed him back but sending his passenger outside the room away from danger. Duo felt the searing pain run through his stomach and chest. He looked down and saw a jagged piece of metal puncturing both his chest and gut. The last thing he saw was two of his other crewmen bending down telling him to hang on. The last thing he thought was, "I'm sorry Hilde." 

Hilde sat the small bag of groceries on the counter and began to unload them when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly ran to answer it think it was surely Duo. When she opened the door a boy in a uniform with a grim expression greeted her. He thrust a letter in her hands and mumbled his regrets. Hilde swallowed the lump forming in her throat afraid to read the letter and confirm her suspicion. Not standing the tension any longer she tore the letter open and read it. Each word pushed the dagger in deeper until she couldn't stand it any longer and collapsed on the floor sobbing. 

__

Returns No more,

I will not watch the ocean,

My lover's gone,

No earthly ship will ever bring him home again,

Bring him home again.

Hilde stared at the open coffin and the still body lying inside it. She felt numb and dead to the world. She turned her eyes away from the oak tomb and focused on the guests. The other former pilots had come; their eyes stained with tears, some falling others threatening to do so. The Vice Foreign Minister sat only a few pews away her eyes as well shedding tiny drops of tears. Hilde stood from her seat and placed her hand on Duo's cold lifeless one. Their small golden bands clinked as they made contact. She gingerly stroked the small wedding band and remembered their happy union only three short years ago. She stared at her lover, her husband, and her savior as he slept for eternity. Her eyes rested on his pale face. It was fixed in a peaceful expression, which made her eyes once again swell with tears. It had been a simple Preventers' mission when the engine's left tank exploded. He died saving another, who was now in the hospital alive and happy with his family. Hilde brushed away the bitter thought and leaned down and kissed his cold stiff lips, lips that use to be as soft as petals and warm and flushed with life. Once again her strength left her and she collapsed in tears on his still chest. She felt strong hands on her shoulder and herself being pulled away from Duo's body. She turned to see Heero's usually stern face filled with sorrow and compassion. Hilde only stared at him and allowed herself to weep into his chest. 

__

My lover's gone,

I know that kiss will be my last,

No more his song,

The tune upon his lips has passed.

The dark skies matched Hilde's mood as she watched the rain run down her living room window. It had been months since Duo's funeral and she was still having trouble adjusting to the emptiness. Her heart felt heavy but hollow. She stared at her bandaged wrists and cringed at her weakness. Her last suicide attempt failed only because she had been interrupted by a visit by Quatre. After a week in the hospital she was released on the condition she stayed with someone and not alone. Heero, to her surprise, had volunteered. Duo's death had destroyed her but Heero was slowly helping her rebuild herself. A small movement caused her to turn away from the window and stare at Heero who was watching her from the doorway. "Heero will you take me where Duo was buried?"

"Are you strong enough?"

"Please I would feel better knowing where he was resting." It was true she hadn't stayed to see where the other Gundam pilots had decided where they all would rest some day. Heero nodded and tossed her, her raincoat. 

__

I sing alone,

While I watch the ocean,

My lover's gone

No earthly ship will ever bring him home again,

Bring him home again.

Hilde stared at the black polished headstone and read the engravings. Heero stood at the bottom of the tiny hill watching her closely as if she would disappear if he blinked. Hilde stare at the large angel statue that hovered over Duo's grave. On it's base it read: **To the one's who risked their all so we could be free. May their souls fly free and their sins be forgiven. **Hilde's eyes began to fill with tears and her vision blurred. She kneeled in front of Duo's grave and read the inscription. 

**Duo (Shinigami) Maxwell**

180A.C-204A.C

Beloved Husband and Savior of Peace!

Hilde leaned forward and kissed the cool stone. "Goodbye my love I am eternally yours." With that she stood and walked towards Heero. "Let's go home." He nodded and escorted her back to a new beginning.

****

SVX: Well that was my fic I know it was sad but I thought this song really fit with those two. Well thanx for reading and I would love some feedback thank you again.


End file.
